I Want To Love You
by ShyPost
Summary: When Sam thinks Josh was left on Blackwood Mountain after what happened three months ago and is now dead, She has to deal with not knowing what happened and not having Josh in her life anymore. Who knew how much one phone call could change someones life around? {JoshxSam} (This story is still in progress. I will be updating whenever i can. first story so sorry if it's trash ;))
1. Chapter 1-?

It has been 3 months since Sam, Chris, Ashley, Matt, Emily, Jessica, and Mike has been up to the Washington's Lodge. Some of them were terrified to even talk about what happen 3 months ago. But Sam would always wonder things like "What ever happened to Josh?", "Why wasn't Josh at the police station with us that night?", "Is Josh still there?", "Why hasn't anyone heard from Josh?", and "Is Josh dead?". Nobody else cared what happened to Josh as much as Sam did. Josh was all Sam ever thought about now. Sam wanted to know what happened to Josh. All Sam had left of him was his beanie/hat that he was wearing when she first saw him again after what happened to his sisters. Sam needed to know what happened to him.

Sam was sitting in a corner trying to think of what could've happened to Josh. Chris walked over to her and said "Sam, We understand how you feel. We all miss Josh too but, he _did_ try to hurt us and whatever happened to him on the mountain is probably what he deserves.". Sam looked up at Chris with a angry look on her face and said "Chris, He was your best friend and your saying if he died on that mountain, He deserved it? That is really harsh, Chris.". Chris looked shocked and tried to explain by saying "No. That's not what I meant to say. I mean, Josh _was_ our friend and said he would never hurt us but, he did try to kill us and you know that, Sammy.".

Sam looked up at Chris again with the same look on her face. "DON'T ever call me that again. Josh was the only one who called me Sammy but, now he is probably DEAD on that mountain. What kind of best friend were you, Chris? I was extremely sad when Hannah and Beth went missing. You know why I was upset? Because they were my best friends, Chris.". Chris had nothing else to say after Sam told him this. Chris knew she was right. Sam sat back down as Chris walked away and back to everyone else. Sam tried to think about what could have happened but she couldn't focus. Sam looked around at everyone and something inside her just snapped for a few minutes.

"It's not fair! It is totally not fair!" Sam began to say "How come all of you get happy endings? Matt has Emily, Jessica has Mike, And Chris has Ashley. But you know what happened to my happy ending? It was left on that mountain to die! Nobody cares about my happy ending because if they did I would have it! But I don't because nobody cares anymore! I fought like hell on that mountain But, It doesn't matter. So, Enjoy all of your happy endings while you can.". Sam walked away furious and crying.

As Sam was walking, Her phone started ringing. Sam looked at the caller ID and she noticed the area code. Sam answered the phone while she was wiping away her tears. "Hello?" the other person started talking "Samantha?" Sam informed the lady that it was her speaking. "We have information on your friend, Joshua Washington. He was found wondering around the Washington's lodge after it was destroyed. He was found 2 months ago but we needed to do test and other things to make sure he was healthy and stable. When he was found, he was starving like crazy. He told us he hasn't ate anything for a month and he almost resorted to cannibalism but we found him before he decided to do it. We were waiting to tell anyone of his family or friends about him in case he wouldn't have any chances of surviving. He told us to call you before his parents. He is at The National Hospital if you would like to see him.". Sam was so surprised and almost speechless. "Okay. Thank you so very much! Can you tell him that I'm on my way?". The lady told Sam she would inform Josh about her coming to see him. Sam hung up the phone and ran to her friends.

"GUYS! Guess what? Josh isn't dead! He is alive and awake!". Everyone looked at Sam like she was crazy. Mike went over to Sam and said" Sam, We all know how much you miss Josh. But, he was on that mountain for 3 months. He is either dead or a Wendigo. Either way, He isn't our Josh anymore. He hasn't been our Josh since Hannah and Beth died.". Sam wiped her smile off her face and said" I know Josh is healthy and normal. In fa- You know what maybe I am just missing Josh. Forget everything I just said.". Sam walked away from her friends and towards the hospital.

Once Sam got to the hospital, She asked one of the nurses where Josh was. When Sam got to Josh's hospital room, She knocked as she was walking in. Sam started crying when she saw Josh laying on his hospital bed. Sam sat by Josh's bed and waited for him to wake up. Sam was almost asleep when she heard Josh say something. "Sammy, Do you hate me too?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam looked at Josh and shook her head. "Everyone else seems to hate me. I know they wouldn't care if I died on that mountain. I almost did die. I can't blame them, though. I _did_ try to 'kill' them." Josh rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Sam was about to cry when she heard Josh talking about no one caring about him because deep down inside of her, she still cared. Not even deep down, she _knew_ she still cared. Sam put her hand on his arm and said " Josh, I don't hate you. If I hated you, why would I come down here? I don't like what you did but I don't like what I did, either. Josh, people make mistakes. It happens. But it didn't change the fact that you're my best friend. I wouldn't leave you like that. We're partners.". Josh smiled in her direction. Josh said back "Forever.".

Sam stayed with Josh for 2 weeks until he got released from the hospital. Josh was back at his parents house and could move around like he used to before he got put into the hospital. Sam went to see Josh at least twice a week. Josh had his arm around Sam and he asked her "Do the others know I'm alive and here?". Sam looked at Josh and said "I have told them but they think I'm just imaging things.". Josh looked back a his shoes and then back at Sam. "Then we should go see them. Another Sammy and Josh ride-along, Remember? After we see them, We could go do something.". Sam smiled and nodded while laughing causing Josh to start laughing also. Sam fell asleep with Josh. Sam was cuddled up to his chest and Josh's head was on Sam's head. Sam ended up staying the night with Josh that night.

Josh woke up in the middle of the night and noticed Sam was asleep. Josh didn't want to wake her up because she looked so happy. Sam woke up for half a second and said in her morning voice "Josh, it's so nice to have you back.". Josh agreed and stroked Sam's face as she went back to sleep. After Josh knew Sam was knocked out, He got up and went to the bathroom. While he was in the bathroom, Josh got distracted by his reflection. Josh said to himself "Josh, Your not alone. Stop thinking your are. Sam loves you.". Josh hit himself after he said this because he thought of it as a 'motivational lie'. Josh left the bathroom and went back to sleep with Sam.

In the morning, Josh decided to sneak off to his room before his parents got home. Sam woke up and noticed she was in Josh's house but Josh wasn't there.


End file.
